How Two Words Saved the Day
by Insane Rice of the Cosmos
Summary: Megatron learns the secret of the good and evil scale and tips it to permenantly sets on the villian's side. Only two words can save the Autobots now... It's really random, mates! Plot Bunny related, even! YES, THAT RANDOM.


**This plot bunny sat on me and refused to get off until I wrote this. I hope it isn't too stupid…**

**Anyway, this joke has probably already been done countless times, but it was a PLOT BUNNY. Stupid things… I just needed to vent this.**

**Also, the Twins' climactic line doesn't belong to me. Nor does Transformers. **

* * *

The Autobots were losing spectacularly. 

Normally, antagonists were allowed a bit of leeway when it came to beating the heroes, but then, after all hope seemed lost, some unforeseen plot device or new hero would show up, and the heroes would win the battle, blah blah blah…It was like a Saturday morning cartoon, over and over again, and only more sophisticated universes could break this vicious cycle.

Megatron had broken the cycle.

All loopholes had been sealed off, all power upgrades for the Autobots had been destroyed, and the main strategists were either incapacitated and/or imprisoned.

Yes, it looked like the heroes were as good as finished.

-

"Wow, Megatron's gotten smarter." Sunny commented idly, while blasting at the various Decepticons. "He's at least three steps ahead of us this time."

"Whose side are you on, Sunny?" Sides demanded, tackling an incoming Thundercracker to the ground.

"I'm just saying! Prowl's disappeared, Optimus has his hands full, and Wheeljack's out cold. He really thought this through this time."

"Yeah, well we need to get out of this jam fast or we're all goners!"

-

"Excellent work, Lord Megatron." Starscream had taken a short break from the fighting to congratulate his leader.

Megatron was about to comment, but stopped himself. No no, he mustn't get ahead of himself. He hadn't studied all those old episodes of cartoons for nothing.

The second the villain though he had the heroes beaten, disaster struck and the battle would be lost.

"It's not over yet, Starscream." He said bluntly. "We must make absolute sure the Autobots are vanquished before we even think of celebrating."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"And who said you could have a break? Get back in there!" The Decepticon leader punted the Seeker off of his perch.

Megatron gave a harsh laugh as he remembered the epiphany he'd had a few days ago.

-

"_It's the same, every time! They always beat us, even though the odds are stacked in our favor!" Megatron was pouring over old recordings of the Decepticons' previous battles. "What am I missing?"_

_Loud laughter came from the break room. Stomping out, he found it to be Rumble and Frenzy watching cartoons. As he was about to yell at them for disturbing him, he noticed the show was depicting an epic battle between several heroic looking humans against several villainous looking ones. _

_It was exactly like the old recordings. _

_The heroes always had an ace up their sleeves, something to bail them out should they start to loose. And even if they lacked a trump card, some unseen force would send them help or aid them in some way…_

"_THAT'S IT!" Megatron yelled in triumph, making Rumble and Frenzy jump. They hadn't heard Megatron come in._

"_Er, hey Lord Megatron, sir. What brings you here?" The two asked nervously._

"_The secret to victory…" Megatron rumbled, and he stalked back to his room, ready to research the videos a little more closely now._

_-_

AH! Hey, back off!" Sunny and Sides had their hands full at the moments, as Skywarp and Thundercracker had taken to dive bombing the two.

"Sunny, I don't think we can make it this time!" Sides said, shooting at the two jets in vain.

"Sure we can, Sides! We have one last hope left…But we need to make sure ALL the Autobots can hear us…"

"Kamikaze style then?" Sides asked, smiling.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. It's been a pleasure serving and pranking with you bro." Sunny said, face alight with a smile.

"Likewise. Ready?"

"Let's go!"

-

'What are those two idiots doing?' Megatron asked himself, glaring at the Lambo Twins fighting their way to the center of the battlefield.

Wait…no, they mustn't be allowed in the center! "Starscream! Stop those two Autobots heading to the center! NOW!" The Decepticon leader screeched through the comlink.

He didn't know what they were doing…but whatever it was, it was going to balance out the delicate scale he'd destroyed.

-

Sunny and Sides had made their own discovery.

They learned that certain words had a special effect on their race. Two special words that human gamers knew all too well, and when yelled, the spirits of battle would embody themselves in the heroes and guarantee a win for their side.

But these two powerful words couldn't be used too often, or the effect was gradually weakened.

Thankfully, they had only tested these words only once.

"Ready, Sides?"

"Ready, Sunny!"

The Twins sucked air into their intakes and yelled as loud as they could…

"MORTAL KOMBAT!"

-

Something had come over the Autobots…and strange, almost video game like music filled the air.

Optimus, who was a few punches away from defeat, stood upright, optics shining and a grin on his face plates. Roaring, he charged at Megatron, who naturally stood no chance. The rest of the Auobots, formerly beaten down and weak, were fighting like they never had before.

Optimus stood over the staggering Megatron, when a strange, deep voice from nowhere, bellowed, "_**Finish Him!"**_

Optimus craged his arm cannon and blasted the Decepticon leader into the wall.

The same strange voice that Optimus had heard earlier now announced, _**"Fatality…Mwuhahaha…"**_

All around the battlefield, the same voice was announcing the fate of the Decepticons for the Autobots to hear.

"_**Fatality…Fatality…FATALITY! God, I need a raise…"**_

-

"Wow, Sunny, that was a brilliant idea, shouting those two words." Sides said, sipping energon back at the Autobot base.

"I knew all those midnight video game sessions would pay off!"

And that's how the Autobots defeated the Decepticons…who, in actuality, weren't doing anything wrong to begin with. Oh well.

Moral: Video games are PURE, GOOD and BENIGN. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

* * *

**And there's the story. Man, I think this really sucks, but that's for you lot to decide.**

**Anyway, I hope you lot like it. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
